bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Zero of Faram/Guardians' Peril: Chapter 6
My head felt like a boulder that I was trying to hold up. My neck and arms struggled to keep my head up but they were as tired as my brain was. Everybody looked perfectly awake and not tired. Alyut, Lunaris, and Raydn along with me sat on the big round table on the ground level in the Inn. The rest were sleeping but the ones that were down here were eating their choice of oatmeal or toast and butter and seemed to have their mind wander while eating. They enjoyed it better than I did, mostly since they weren't trying to avoid sleep like the plague. My eyes were like flickering lights that went on and off every couple seconds but I had to keep myself awake. My bowl of oatmeal was below me and knowing Raydn was watching me, if I fell asleep even for a a couple of seconds, my head would fall in and Raydn would have the perfect opportunity to point it out and make a joke about me. Probably resulting in the others laughing at me. That has happened to many times to know that it would happen. My eyes closed and I fell asleep to wake up immediately and catch my head from falling in but it resulted in my chair falling back and me rolling off the fallen chair to the wall. Raydn was about to open his mouth but Lunaris put her hand in front of his face. "Save it Raydn. It's not the time now." She said sternly to him. Alyut jumped from his chair and came beside me. He knelt down. "Farlon?" He said. Unexpectedly the fall put my body at ease and my eyes closed involuntarily, putting me to sleep. I only had them closed for three or so seconds before I felt one of them grabbing me and shaking me. I woke up and saw Lunaris' hands gripping my tunic. I looked at her which made her let go and back away. I then looked at Alyut who was feeling the back of my head and Raydn trying to keep in laughter from the table. I sat up and felt my head. "Farlon, are you alright?" Alyut asked me. "Sorry. It's just I didn't get too much sleep." "Don't feel sorry. Nothing happened. Just you falling and falling asleep. If you didn't wake up, we would've had to jam Rina's spear down your throat and shock you." Lunaris said sadistically. Alyut and I both had similar expressions when we heard that. "What? Said it too crazily?" She asked after seeing our faces. I pushed myself off the ground with my hands and attempted to stand up. I grabbed onto the chair like a nervous wreck and held on for dear life. I looked at Raydn who laughed into his sleeve. "What's so funny?" "I don't know. You tell me." He said before busting into more laughter. "This is you fault you know!" I yelled at him. "Really? I don't know what I did, but it turned out well." "You always do this to me. To the rest of us who probably woke up because of me falling. I keep trying to prevent myself from being embarrassed like this just because of you. Because you are a jerk to me and to all of us!" "Sheesh. I didn't know you felt like that. Oh wait, I did. That's why I do it. Because you are just amazing at putting yourself in these situations. I just can't help it." He said. My hands ignited and my hair lit on fire. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "Then try to help it Raydn. You don't want a table to the face like last time." Lunaris said while putting her arm out in front of me. I breathed deeply and the fire on my hands and hair burned out. Then us four returned to eating without a word after I cooled down. Still, I was tired and sleepy, but before long we were all done. We set the dishes in the sink and left to our own thing. I immediately left for the upstairs to catch up on sleep while the others did other things I couldn't be bothered to care about. I shambled up the stairs to the third floor, the floor with my room. I continued to shamble to my room when I crossed paths with Ramna casually walking up and still in her sleeping clothes. "Farlon, you look like one of the undead! Why are you like this?" "Babe, is nothing.... I just didn't sleep too often last night." I said in slurred speech. "Sleep too often? You really didn't get that much sleep, that's nothing you would ever say. I should probably help you to your room but it's a floor up." "Right..... Then I'll crash on the floor." I said with my body moving like clothes on a clothes line in the wind. "No wait, I can help you." "Sorry, too late." I said before loosing myself to sleep and feeling large pain to my nose. I woke up to hear some conversation between people whose voices only one I could make out. "Is he awake yet?" "No. Not yet." "It would help if he did. We've been carrying him for an hour or so." "Well, Alyut's orders. Even if we didn't want to bring this idiot around, we would have to. He would have made us jump into lava or something." "He was being mostly sarcastic. He didn't mean it." "Daniel, talking about that doesn't help anything. I don't want to be reminded of that. If anything, it will make it worse than carrying Idiot Farlon through Amdahl." I heard a voice with an Agnian accent say. I shook until the people carrying me let go and stood up. "Who are you calling idiot?!" "You've awoken. Thank goodness. My arms were killing me." I heard the person in blue clothes and a monocle said. "Your heavy, even without armor." Said the person in red clothes and a flaming sword. Then a woman in blue kneeled down and breathed heavily. "This was more work than anything Daniel's family made me do." She said. Daniel was in front of me next to the blue clothed guy and looking a bit sad. The red clothed guy elbowed the girl after both looking at Daniel indicating she said something wrong. Raydn stood beside Daniel and attempted to comfort him. "Let it go Daniel. They're gone for good. Heaven is where they are hopefully are." "Hopefully?" He said sadly before looking at Raydn. Raydn realized his mistake and attempted to correct it. "They are. I know they are. We're Guardians of The Gods. Ones who control seas, land, floating isles in the sky, Creatures of land sky and sea and down below, we are their mortal guardians. Doesn't that mean I can ask the one of heaven if they sent them up?" "It does. Well you are right, I do need to let it go and focus on finding the one I promised to protect." "Good. Let's keep going. The reaper won't get the message by himself." Raydn said to Daniel. I looked to the people who were carrying me and they all thought the same. Though I thought that this was very sappy and it didn't need to be, If I said that then a spear would be jammed down my throat so I kept my mouth shut and continued to walk forward, motioning the people to follow me instead of waiting for Daniel to. They started walking with me and Raydn and Daniel caught up. Silence ensued and made the walk feel longer. I didn't know why we were walking or what Raydn meant with the reaper message thing. It felt like the stars aligned for me to break the silence. "So.... What are we doing walking like this?" "Alyut sent us to get the reaper person that was with the scary girl and the amnesiac. He brought Daniel back so we want him to bring Ophelia back." Daniel told me. "Ophelia..... Died......" I said surprised out of my mind. "She did. She was found outside of the inn near the forest to the left side facing the front of the building. She had a hole though her chest and if she survived that, she still would've bled out. We don't know what did it." "Sad. I was sleeping outside as punishment from earlier and I didn't see it happen." "Sucks how we have to revive her." I said. Daniel and Raydn looked at me like I had two heads. "I don't like her okay? I despise her as much as I do you Raydn." "Why do you hate her?" Daniel asked. "She had too many problems. She talked to herself, had mood swings, said nonsense about spirits haunting her from her village, and she was no fun either. To most of us except the women and Alyut she was very serious and strict about some things. Even to the women and Alyut she acted a little disrespectful. She also was the main reason we had Rabbit for the thousandth time. Lunaris had all the reason to death stare her." "Farlon you insensitive bastard, that's what made her different from the vegtables she grows. You look past those things because people have flaws. And besides, Ramna has many more problems. She burns everything when she cooks alone, she doesn't finish her jobs, she wants to practice dancing and nothing else and I doubt she wants to be a part of the Guardians. You are the only one who keeps her on this side of the Guardians and a part of the Twelve Guardians anyways!" He said angrily to me. Daniel stepped back. I ignited and gritted my teeth together. "Oh, so now your talking about Ramna?! You aren't in a relationship with anybody! Ophelia didn't want to be with you and she won't want to be ever! Because you are the insecure jerk you are! Is there a reason why people dislike you?" "Says the one who is a slave to his girlfriend. You don't know how true love feels. All you will be is in a parasitic relationship. She'll continue to eat away at you until you are an empty husk of man!" "I'll kill you now! I'll stop the abuse I'm getting and other people are getting because of you!" "You know what? I'll kill you too! To put you out of the misery your rock-hard head doesn't realize!" He yelled at me. We drew our weapons and assumed battle stance. Both of us were consumed in rage. I had suffered because of him. All the laughing at me, all the jokes where I was the damn punchline. All of that reminded me and put me back to where I was back then. It was about time I finished this for good. I wasted no time fighting him and dashed straight towards him as soon as saw a muscle move on his body. Fire trailed behind me and I jumped up to attack from above. I pushed myself off of a fire wall and dived towards him. My sword ignited more as I swung at him. I felt my blade collide with something and stopped my assault. The swing collided with his face and made a big cut on his cheek all the way until his ear, completely splitting it open. I then felt a hand grab me and pulled me towards him. I saw the smile on his face as he drove his spear arm through my chest. Pain engulfed me and the hole bled out onto my body. The blow barely missed my heart and my stomach but they were almost completely visible. I couldn't move from the pain and Raydn prepared to drive his drenched in blood spear through me again. I couldn't even close my eyes. I braced for it. "Stop!" I heard Daniel yell. We both stopped and I fell to the ground. "What is wrong with you two? You are killing each other! Farlon, you cut Raydn's cheek clean from the side until it hit his ear! Raydn, you almost destroyed Farlon's heart and stomach! Both of you two are killing each other because of what? Farlon's doesn't like Ophelia? So what? And telling from what both of you said to each other!... Raydn, you make Farlon feel like crap! You insult him to no end! Farlon, you always let him get to you! Tell somebody! Alyut told both of you to do this. Not Rina, not Lunaris, not himself, you two because you can't work together at all! He made you go on this trip to bond and form a friendship! Not for you two to kill each other! You know what? I'll do this alone! I don't care if you kill each other anymore! You two don't deserve to be called Guardians! And you Raydn.... You don't deserve to be my Guardian. Units, let's go.... Leave the two idiots alone...." He said before they ran away. "Wait, Daniel!" Raydn yelled and reaching his hand out. He dropped to the ground and beat his fists against it after realizing it didn't help. I felt guilty for some reason. He spoke truth but none that felt good. He was really right. I heard sobbing coming from Raydn after I sighed at the one who went away. Tears flooded down his face and went into the cut. He looked to be in pain and sorrow but I couldn't be bothered to comfort him. Blood continued to come out of the hole. And pain still enveloped me. I felt shortness of breath and my head ached. It ached so much I felt like I was losing my life. I couldn't think of it happening. I reached for my blade beside me and held it to my chest. I uttered heartbreaking works. "I'm going to die anyway. The gods can't save me, The Guardians can't save me, Raydn won't save me. I'll be a memory. One who won't be forgotten. At least, by one woman." I closed my eyes and drove the blade through me, killing me in the most painful way I knew. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0_0. Yeah, I agree. He's dead completely. He won't be forgotten. Because he... Well..... Anyway, yeah I know, this was sad, unnecessarily dark and heartbreaking. I agree. I have realized that short chapters don't mean terrible ones. RIP Farlon. At least until next chapter........ Ahem, hope you enjoyed and I need a tissue. ~ZeroGx Category:Blog posts